happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cabin Fever
Cabin Fever is a fan episode. Starring Roles *Timber Featuring Roles *Slalom *Burr *Gutsy Appearances *Cro-Marmot *Toothy *Nutty *Flaky Plot Timber is seen in his cabin with Slalom and Burr. Burr and Slalom sit infront of a fireplace and warm thier hands while Timber makes hot cocoa for his friends. As he pours the cocoa mix into mugs of hot water he acedently knocks a mug over and it spill hot water on his feet. Timber yelps in pain and ends up dropping the coco mix which gets in Timbers eyes. Timber stumbles blindly for a washcloth to wipe the coco from his eys and unknowingly reaches for one of the mugs. Luckily Burr walks in wondering whats taking so long and he spots Timber about to burn himself. Burr grabs Timber and proceeds to help him. A little late Timber enters his living room with a bandage on his foot and a platter holding the mugs of hot cocoa on it in his hands with Burr behind him. Slalom cheers happily and gets up to get his hot cocoa. Meanwhile inside of Cro-Marmots snowglobe Gutsy is seen on a snowboard at the top of a hill. Gutsy does his signature V sign and then head off. As he rides down the hill his snowboard hits a small log making him fly off it. Gutsy lands in the snow and begins tumbling down the hill, forming a large snowball. Soon the snowball hits the edge of the snowglode and it breaks through the glass. The snowball then runs over Flaky, Nutty and Toothy , finnally the snowball stops when it smashes into Timber's cabin. The snowball explodes and buries the cabin under snow. Timber, Burr, and Slalom dont relise what happened and finish thier cocoa. Burr finishes first and decides he should be leaving, but when he opens the door to leave hes quickly buried under snow. Timber and Slamom freak out, but are quickly calmed down when Burr's hand pops out of the snow. Timber grabs Burr's hand, pulls on it, and yanks Burr from the snow only to freak out when he finds Burr dead with multiple glass shard stuck in him. Later Slalon and Timber sit in front of the fire place shiving. The two try to keep the fire alive but are unable to when a bunch of snow drops from the chimmeny and into the fire. the duo groan at their misfortune and contunie to freeze. Suddenly Slalom gets an idea and he says he going for help. Slalom then walks to the snow and begin to dig a hole to freedom. Later Timber sits wrapped in several large blankets and he trys to keep warm. Soon hypothermia sets in and Timber begins to feel hot so he takes off the blankets, but he still feels hot so he rolls in the snow, but it doesnt help. Finnaly Timber snaps and grabs an icycle that formed on the ceiling. He thrusts the icycle into his chest hoping it will cool him down and he falls over dead. The episode ends with Slalom poking his head from the snow and into daylight. Slalom cheers in joy, but his head is then flattened by Cro-Marmot who slides down a hill. Deaths *Gutsy is buried in snow. *Flaky, Toothy, and Nutty are ran over by the snow ball. *Burr is impaled by glass. *Timber stabs himself with an icicle. *Slalom's head is flattened by Cro-Marmot. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 24 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images